All Hallow's Eve
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Young vampire Brian is spending Halloween with Team Toretto when his Sire and mate drops in for a surprise visit. Slash. Vampire!Brian/Vampire!Carter. Explicit.


**A/N: This story is ****for the Fast and Furious Kink Meme on LJ. This is for List #11 using the kinks: vampires, marking, and mating. Thanks to my gaggle of betas for the help: Hellsbells, MsWriter, Pixie, and Queenie.**

* * *

The party at DT's was in full swing. Brian was surprised that everyone who had come was actually in costume. Then again, when Dom said "no costume, no booze" they all took it seriously. Some were more creative than others, while there were the typical jocks with the scantily clad cheerleader on their arms, or the naughty nurses and zombies. Brian, well, he took the easy way out.

Leaning against one of the cars that they had pulled out of the garage to make room, Brian sipped at his beer, his fangs clinking against the glass. He smiled a toothy grin when Mia walked out, dressed in a short white dress with soft angel wings coming out of her back. "Evenin' angel," he greeted.

She rolled her eyes- clearly not the first time she'd heard that that night- but smiled all the same. "Not coming inside? You promised me a dance."

Brian nodded. "Just came out here to get some fresh air. It's hot as fuck in there." There were so many bodies crammed into the garage it was pathetic. "Besides… shouldn't you have a little puppy following you around?" he asked with a raised brow.

Mia smacked his arm, but before she could yell at him said "puppy" made an appearance. "Yo, Mia," Vince called, coming out in his werewolf costume. "Dom's lookin' for you."

"Why?"

He grunted. "How the hell should I know?"

Brian smirked. "He's just being a good puppy and doin' as he's told." When Vince glared at him he dug him again, "How sweet."

"Bite me, Buster."

Brian flashed his fangs. "Well come over where I can reach, pup."

Vince growled, taking a step towards him, but Leon's shout from the bay door grabbed his attention away. The brunette had totally sold out on the whole costume idea by being a "basketball player"- as though he didn't wear jerseys all the time. "Dom said no fighting tonight," Leon reminded him. Vince only huffed, muttering under his breath as he went back inside, shooting Brian a scathing look.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Better go see what Dom wants. See you inside?" Brian nodded and she wandered off. He trailed her form, watching her wings disappear into the sea of grinding bodies.

"She's rather pretty," a voice spoke, causing Brian to jump slightly.

He looked to his side as a well-dressed brunette peeled away from the shadows. "Carter!?" Brian flung himself towards him, wrapping his arms around Carter's neck. He hadn't even felt the elder coming, having been so distracted.

"I didn't realize this party was 'come as you are,'" he teased, pulling back a bit so his own sharp fangs glinted in the low light from the garage.

"Oh, ha ha," Brian shot back.

He didn't give his Sire time to tease him again though, lips colliding together. Carter's arms only tightened their hold around his middle, fingers flaring out. The blonde could feel the desire snaking through their bond and hummed into the kiss, tongue snaking out and demanding entrance.

When they finally parted, Brian gazed into blown-out blue-grey eyes and smiled softly. "I take it someone missed me?"

"It's boring without you Corazon," Carter replied, one hand trailing down to grab onto a hip. "You should know that."

Brian laughed, but he couldn't argue. His Sire had been nice enough to let him take off, see more of the world on his own, explore and do all the things young men would want to do. Unlike Carter, he'd only become a vampire a few years previous, so he was still really of the age to "sow his wild oats" and all that.

As his Sire, Carter had the power to deny him, especially when he was still a fledgling, but the ancient vampire was wrapped around his childe's finger. Everyone in the vampire community knew it too- surprised when the most powerful vamp in Miami had suddenly taken a human into his bed. When Brian had been changed, it had caused ripples through the dark world of the undead, and by all rights, Carter really should have denied him his solo sojourn, if only for the potential danger he could have been in.

Not one to leave things to chance though, Carter knew the blonde wasn't _completely _on his own. His network was vast, and anyone wanting to get in his good graces had reported to him if they'd spotted his childe. Carter had followed Brian's progress ever since he had left six months previous. It had been long enough without physical contact though, the phone calls from Brian not nearly enough.

When the LA House had reported he'd stuck around, getting in with the local race scene, Carter hadn't been surprised. Brian had been a street racer when they'd met, and it was a passion that the young vampire was liable never to lose. It had been three months in the same place though, and that was cause for Carter to worry. He may have been on friendly relations with the LA vampire council, but there were enemies of House Verone everywhere around them. It was only a matter of time before they attempted to go after his lover.

"I've missed you too, Carter," Brian replied, nuzzling into his throat. "I was just having so much fun… The racers out here are great! And there's this team here…"

Carter cut him off by kissing him again. It was the normal tactic whenever the blonde started rambling about cars and anything related to them. "Shut up Brian," he said gently, before reclaiming his mouth. He felt Brian melt into him, obviously just as touch starved as he had been.

Their reunion was cut short as a graveled voice spoke up. "Brian?"

Said blonde jumped- that made _twice _that night, not good for a vampire to be so easily startled. "Dom, hey."

The elder Toretto wandered over, dressed as a cowboy- there was a gun-slinging Letty and a cow in the form of Jesse somewhere else in the party. Dom had figured the whole team would bite on the theme, but Leon had quickly shot down the idea of being stuck in a horse costume with Vince. And when the latter caught wind that Brian was going as a vampire, he jumped at the chance to be "the better supernatural creature" and came up with the werewolf concept. Granted, Brian hadn't done more than let his fangs drop down, but Dom couldn't give him crap after what Leon had turned up in.

"Who's your _friend?_" Dom questioned, putting emphasis on the word.

"Carter Verone," the elder vampire answered for himself, sticking out his hand. Dom hesitantly took it. "Apologies for showing up uninvited. I heard Bri would be here so…" He flashed a toothy grin. "I hope you don't mind."

Dom shrugged. "Dates were welcome." He glanced at Brian quickly before adding, "Though I didn't know the Snowman had a _boyfriend_."

Brian gave an innocent smile and shrugged. "Never asked."

"Mmhmm…" He looked at Carter with a critical gaze. "And why is it that we ain't seen you 'round before?"

"I live in Miami," he answered simply, pulling Brian in so he could wrap himself around him. "Brian was on vacation, but I missed him so much I thought I would surprise him."

Dom narrowed his eyes. "Funny how Bri never mentioned any of that. In fact, as I recall, he said he was just a drifter."

Carter glared at the human. Brian only laughed. "That's 'cause I am. Carter just puts it nicer. He likes pretty words."

At that the brunette smirked. "And pretty things…" Carter purred into his ear. "Like you Corazon."

"And the non-mention of the boyfriend?" Dom inquired, still not convinced.

"Mate," Carter corrected, fangs drifting down Brian's neck. The blonde had to suppress a moan, but wasn't able to do the same to the shiver it caused.

"What?"

"Mate… Husband. Life-partner. Whatever you want to call it." He grinned like a shark, nuzzling into his beloved's cheek. "Isn't that right?"

Brian smiled brightly, craning his neck to meet deep blue-grey eyes. "Yours for eternity," he confirmed and Carter chuckled at the pun, hugging him closer.

"How I missed you angel," he managed once his laughter slowed.

Dom had been caught off-guard by the revelation that Brian was _married_. In actuality, Carter's original statement had been correct. They were mates, but a human wouldn't have been able to grasp the concept of how different that was. "You don't wear rings?" he ended up asking, twirling the chain link band on his own finger out of habit- a reminder.

Brian presented his left wrist. There was an intricate black and grey dragon that started there, curling up and around his forearm. It was a design they had seen since he first arrived, and when Carter rolled up the sleeve to his jacket there was a matching dragon there. "We went a bit non-traditional," the blonde explained. Well, it was non-traditional to humans perhaps. In the vampire world, it was only fitting that Brian should take on the personal symbol of his Sire, of House Verone.

Seemingly convinced that the pair was telling the truth, Dom finally nodded. "Ya couldda just told us ya know, Buster. Ain't like we care 'bout that sorta thing."

Brian nodded as his Sire moved in closer against his back. "I know. But I'm so used to keeping it on the down-low." To the quizzical look he received, the blonde explained, "Carter's a powerful man in Miami, which means he has enemies. Out here alone, I'm vulnerable. They wouldn't hesitate to kill me if that meant getting to Carter."

The Sire growled at that. "No one will lay a _finger _on you. I'll rip their hearts out if they tried."

"Might wanna warn Vince of that," Brian mused, and he didn't miss Dom's smirk. He clearly thought it an exaggeration, but the young vampire knew Carter was being literal.

"Well, if you ever need anything Bri," Dom ventured, "you know we're here for you."

"Thanks Dom." He gave the man a toothy grin.

"Coming inside?"

Carter was the one to answer. "I think I'll be stealing my little Corazon back actually. Six months is far too long."

Dom laughed at that. "I'd say so." He looked at Brian. "Just make sure you stop by before skipping town."

Brian smirked. "Kindda have to. You have my damn car." Brian winked at him, laughing as he was being drug off down the street to where Carter had parked his rental.

"When I get you back to the hotel…" he spoke, nibbling on Brian's neck.

"Promises, promises…"

* * *

The hotel room door wasn't even shut when they started pulling at the other's clothes. Brian slipped his hands under the brunette's jacket, carefully removing it and draping it on a nearby chair. He started at Carter's dress shirt, his fingers fumbling with the buttons. He scowled, quickly growing impatient.

Carter chuckled, capturing his lips. "Relax Corazon," he purred. "I'm not going anywhere." He took over the unbuttoning. It wasn't as though he weren't overcome with his own desires, it was simply common knowledge he had a much better handle on his emotions than his childe, who was pulling at his tee-shirt, shifting back and forth as he took in the suite. "Nothing but the best for my angel," he mentioned, causing Brian to smirk.

"Well, your _angel_ has been being _very naughty_…" The blonde reached out, pulling Carter in by the waistband as he spoke.

Letting his dress shirt fall to the floor, Carter gave a predatory grin, reaching for his mate. "Is that so?" he mused, pulling them flush. "Well, we'll just have to punish you then, won't we?"

He backed the blonde towards the King bed, and Brian went willingly down. The pair adjusted themselves so the elder vampire was draped over top of him. "Missed you, Bri," he said sincerely, drawing a smile from the other.

"I missed you too, Carter." He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss. "It was a nice surprise."

Showing his fangs, Carter gave him a sly grin. He bent his head down, nipping at the blonde's collarbone before placing a kiss there. He continued to lick and nip along Brian's neck, feeling him squirming underneath him. "Please," Brian whispered.

"What do you want Corazon?" he purred, licking along the shell of his ear.

"Bite me," he answered. "Please."

Carter couldn't resist when the blonde asked so nicely. In honesty, it was what his instincts craved for him to do. _Claim. _The vampire had to reassert himself into Brian's life, as his Sire, his lover, his mate. He sank his teeth into his neck, relishing in the long moan it pulled from his childe.

The elder vampire growled, drawing the sweet liquid from its source. Brian had been drinking, and he could taste the remnants of alcohol that had soaked into his bloodstream. He loved the little buzz it caused within him. It was the power in Brian's blood that really pleased him though. Their mating bond thrummed with the blood passing over his tongue.

When he had his fill, he let go, licking at the twin puncture marks until they closed. Brian sighed happily, eyes falling shut as he relaxed under his Sire. "Mmm, my beautiful mate," Carter whispered, nuzzling into his throat. "Can you feel me again?"

Brian nodded. "Need to bite," he replied. It was the only way that the bond could be fully strengthened. Carter nodded, bearing his neck without preamble.

Sinking his own fangs in, Brian grinned at the familiar tang of his Sire's blood. It hit the back of his throat and he drank greedily, loving the feelings it brought with it- safety, love, _passion_. The tug of their bond was reawakening even more, the connection reestablishing itself after so long apart.

Brian lapped at the wound he left, savoring every drop. They didn't get nourishment drinking from each other, but it brought pleasure and bonding and Brian had been missing both without Carter around. The pleasant feelings of the mating bond pulsing through him made him hum happily, pulling Carter down beside him.

Sharing blood was like having sex, and they were both wrung out from the lack of _both _in their lives. The pair tangled together, drawing strength in each other's embrace while they came back to their full senses. Carter thread his fingers into blond curls, watching the smile on his lover's face grow. "Missed this," Brian repeated, leaning into the touch.

Carter took hold of the other's left arm, tongue and lips tracing the familiar pattern of the dragon- his mark left on sun-soaked skin. As Brian's eyes shut to the sensations, the elder vampire reached into the nightstand, pulling out a few items he'd stashed earlier before tracking down his childe.

Rolling them so he straddled Brian's hips, Carter continued to suck on the pulse point at his wrist. Before Brian was able to pick up on what his Sire was doing, Carter had wrapped something around his wrist. Opening his eyes, the blonde found a long piece of black silk being tied loosely there.

He raised a brow and Carter smirked. "You said you've been a naughty angel," he mused, dragging some of the silk along his torso. The soft sensation had him squirming, pressing up into his mate. This was something new. "Now… How to set you on the right path again?"

Brian licked his lips, curious as to where this was going. "Have any ideas?" he inquired, voice breathy as the silk continued to travel over sensitive parts of his body.

"Many," he replied with a smirk. He stretched out over top Brian, bringing both his arms above his head. He placed his wrists together, starting to wrap the second up as well. Naturally, Brian struggled against him, arching his body up and trying to get free, but it was all part of the game. All Brian would have had to say was "stop" or "no" and he'd be freed.

When he finished tying him, Carter gave the silk restraints a tug- making sure they were both secured and not too tight. "You alright?" the Sire asked, finger trailing his mate's jaw. Brian looked at him, eyes clear if a little hesitant, giving a nod. "Just say the word, Bri…" Again, the blonde nodded, more sure this time.

He stayed still while Carter leaned over him again, threading the rest of the silk scarf through the rot iron headboard and tying it off, giving Brian only about a foot to move his arms in. "I'm going to make you feel so good, mate," he purred, kissing down his chest, starting to undo his pants.

"And you say _I've _been the wicked one?" He laughed at Carter's teasing grin, but he knew he'd regret it as they both lost their remaining clothes. His Sire could be truly evil when it came to his actions in bed. Carter got a kick out of literally undoing him, making him beg. Brian would never admit it to anyone, but there was part of him that _loved _the slow torture, and his mate undoubtedly knew it too.

"Don't I always take care of you?" Carter inquired. Brian nodded before gasping as his mate swallowed him down whole. His tongue swirled around the head and he sucked with firm pressure, making Brian moan. When the blonde felt the brush of elongated canines he stiffened. He could feel the light chuckle from Carter vibrating along his shaft and stifled another moan.

"Let go angel," he urged, crawling back overtop him and meeting Brian's gaze. "After all this time… I need you to let go."

"Need you inside me," Brian managed to reply.

Carter produced the tube of lubricant he'd pulled out along with the silk scarf. "I believe that can be arranged." He gave a toothy grin and Brian heard the click of the cap and then felt the cool slick of a finger at his entrance.

Brian keened as a finger slipped into his channel, forgetting just how good it could feel to have such a connection to his lover. When a second finger was added, the young vampire moaned softly, pushing back in need. "Carter… Stop teasing."

"I never tease, Corazon," he purred, crooking his fingers to draw a deeper moan from his mate. He dropped his lips next to Brian's ear, adding in a husky voice, "That implies I don't follow through."

The blonde's wanting groan right in his ear made Carter smile. The brunette knew his lover was more than ready. He met lust-filled blue eyes as he pushed inside him, loving the pleasure he saw pass over Brian's face.

When he was fully seated he gave the blonde a moment- only a moment, as he knew any hesitation and Brian would be complaining how he was "not a girl" or some such- before starting to move at a soft and languid pace. Often they had sex like they did a lot of things- fast and hard with a tad of danger. Though just as frequent were times of gentle love-making, and Carter wanted that now more than ever. His desire may have had him wanting to just pounce, but his soul needed this, this reconnection.

Brian threw his head back, moaning softly as Carter rolled his hips. It felt so good, being together again and he knew just what his Sire was doing. Not that he would complain as he wanted to savor every moment. He pushed back to meet him, though whined as he realized he couldn't touch with his hands tied. He surged up as best he could, claiming Carter's lips in a passionate kiss. "Need to touch you," be whispered breathily.

Carter growled low in his throat, grabbing hold of the restraints and tugging to let his childe loose. As soon as he did, Brian's arms were wrapped around him, pulling him closer, pushing Carter deeper inside him. His nails dug into the brunette's back at the sensation, moaning low into his ear.

Turning his head, the Sire nibbled at Brian's pulse point. All the blonde did was tilt his head, exposing more of his neck to the other man. As they continued to move together all slow and sweet, Carter bit into a vein for the second time that night, savoring the rush of blood. Rather than sucking on the wound though, he pulled away, letting the blood flow out.

Carter grinned, watching the red liquid trickle down Brian's neck, along his collarbone. His tongue came out, running along the trail, savoring the mix of blood and sweat, sweet and salty. He growled, smelling the nectar, the sex, and it drove him absolutely insane.

It was all of this stimulus that sent Carter reeling and he bit down on the other side of the blonde's neck. As he did so he came, painting Brian's insides and reclaiming him. Brian gasped and with a few tugs to his throbbing erection from his mate, he too came.

The pair lay there, still connected and breathing a bit heavier. It wasn't from physical exertion, but the mental and emotional pull. The reestablishing of their bond was blissful. Carter watched with dilated pupils as blood continued to trickle from both neck wounds- slowly, due to a vamp's natural healing. He leaned down, tongue swiping over the bites to close them before cleaning up the blood. All the while, Brian hummed happily, pressing into the attention.

When he was done, Carter went into the bathroom to grab a rag and clean them up. He tossed it aside afterward, unconcerned, and observed his mate, lying contented with a smile on his face. Brian looked well and truly fucked and Carter wanted to make him look like that over and over again. As though reading his mind- though most likely he sensed Carter's lust through the restrengthened bond- Brian murmured, "We've got plenty of time, mate. Right now it's cuddle time."

Carter chuckled and shook his head. He lay down on his back and immediately Brian snuggled into his side, a head on his shoulder. The elder's arm wrapped around his precious childe, settling on his back where he lightly ran fingers up and down his spine. His other hand came up, tilting Brian's chin back. Icy blue eyes opened and he smiled at Carter. "So glad to have you back."

"Good to be back," Brian concluded. He nuzzled under his Sire's chin, settling down with a happy sigh. "It'll be nice to go home too. Though I'd like to stay here a bit longer if we can."

Carter kissed his forehead. "Course angel. Whatever you want."

Brian smiled. "I think you'll like the team," he continued. "They're a great group. Might even be nice for them to join the family." It was a pretty big hint.

Honestly, Brian had thought of it not too long after he'd fallen in with them. It would be nice to have family like theirs join in House Verone. He and Carter needed more company than just each other- even if the elder would deny it- and the others in their house weren't _family. _Now the Toretto's were a family, even if not all were blood. They were loyal and loved each other, which would be refreshing in the vampire world. It also didn't hurt that they were adrenaline junkies and car lovers like he was.

Easily catching onto his mate's desires, Carter nodded. "Alright, Bri. I'll meet these friends of yours. Then maybe we can talk about expanding the family tree."

Brian hummed happily, snuggling into Carter. "I love you, Carter," he whispered.

"Love you to, Bri," Carter replied, already hearing his mate's breathing even out as he drifted to sleep. "Always."

/End


End file.
